In an external skin composition contained in a biomedical material or a cosmetic product, various salts are sometimes added as a moisturizer, a bleaching agent, an amino acid, and a vitamin. Therefore, in applications in the field of cosmetics, a salt-tolerant thickening composition needs to be developed that does not lose viscosity even in the presence of these salts. In Patent Document 1, for example, salt tolerance is obtained by crosslinking hyaluronic acid, which is a polymer. However, the crosslinking may impair one of the important features of a cosmetic product, namely, the feel in use (spreadability of the product). On the other hand, in recent years, a low-molecular gelator has been receiving attention, as a gelator composition wherein the viscosity of which can be increased so as to thicken a cosmetic product without impairing the feel in use of the product (spreadability of the product) (Patent Documents 2 and 3). These documents, however, do not discuss salt tolerance.